


Feeling Smutty

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuckolding, Dom!Charles, Established Relationship, Felching, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot Twist, Powered AU, Rimming, Safeword Use, Smut, Sub!Erik, semen play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel it in Erik’s mind...the simultaneous twisting of desire and revulsion at the same time, the shock of hearing Charles telling him he’d done what was required to bring Erik’s dirtiest fantasy to life. The pinch of humiliation at the thought of what he’d requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Smutty

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this anonymously, because, well. It's quite dirty.

Charles walked into the bedroom where he had left Erik waiting, kneeling on a cushion, three hours before. Erik was wearing a blindfold and hands were shackled behind his back in leather cuffs. He was wearing a leather cockring and Charles was pleased to see that he had about half an erection at that moment. 

Charles silently removed all his own clothing and just stood there for a moment, watching his husband, knowing Erik had heard him come into their bedroom, and knowing that Erik knew what would happen if he spoke first.

“Charles?”

The cane cracked across his thighs, barely missing his penis. Erik cried out and bit his lip, trembling. 

“Did you miss me?” Charles asked softly, bending down in front of Erik to press soft kisses to the red mark forming on the top of Erik’s thighs. “You may speak,” he added when Erik didn’t.

“Yes, very much,” Erik said. “I was thinking about--what you told me you were doing.”

Charles hummed, straddling Erik’s thighs. His stiffening cock brushed up against Erik’s and the kneeling man sucked in his breath, but Charles ignored it. “And what were you thinking about that?”

“I was wondering if you were really doing it,” Erik admitted. 

Charles huffed a laugh into the shell of Erik’s ear. “Of course I was,” he said hotly after a moment, pinching both of Erik’s nipples just on the side of painful. “You’ve been a good boy. You deserve the treat you asked for.”

He could feel it in Erik’s mind...the simultaneous twisting of desire and revulsion at the same time, the shock of hearing Charles telling him he’d done what was required to bring Erik’s dirtiest fantasy to life. The pinch of humiliation at the thought of what he’d requested.

Charles stood up and put his hands on either side of Erik’s shoulders. “Up,” he said in a firm voice, an effortlessly dominant voice. 

Erik could not have disobeyed even if he wanted. He stood up on trembling legs that had been too long in one position, with Charles’ help. 

Charles stroked down his flanks. “Your poor legs,” he said, with genuine sympathy. “I just so love to see you tremble, Erik.”

Erik’s cock jumped at those words and Charles chuckled. “You will do anything for me, won’t you?” He crooned, petting Erik’s penis. 

“Yes,” Erik said fervently. “Anything.”

Charles unlocked Erik’s wrist shackles from each other and pushed him backwards on the bed. Erik made a sound of surprise as he fell on the soft bed but did not attempt to get up. 

Charles crawled on top of him. “The first guy was kind of nerdy,” Charles told Erik. “He was tall and gangly - good-looking, of course - but I honestly thought he would be too scared to follow through. But as it turns out - he was a real beast.” Charles smiled down at his sub, stroking down his chest and lightly scratching with his fingernails as he spoke. 

“The second guy was an animal from the start,” Charles whispered to Erik, threading his fingers through the hair on the back of Erik’s head and squeezing. “He wanted to lick me out before he fucked me, but I told him no...I’m saving that for someone.”

Erik shuddered and writhed beneath Charles. Charles marvelled in the unique feeling in his husband’s mind: humiliation, trepidation, anticipation and arousal. 

“Now, my darling, you have a choice: do you want to be cooperative? Or do you want me to hold you down and make you take it?”

Erik didn’t know. The conflict flashed in his mind; Erik was unsure whether he was more aroused by being complicit in his own humiliation or having it forced upon him. And, he found that very conflict unbearably erotic. 

Charles just listened to his thoughts, feeling pleased at being able to put Erik so out of his mind with lust. He didn’t feel remotely guilty; Erik had asked for this. 

“Hmm,” Charles said after a moment. “No conclusion. Very well; we’ll try it both ways and see what you like better.”

He took the blindfold off Erik so that Erik was blinking up at him, his eyes squinting and unused to light. “Are you ready, Erik?”

Erik nodded, the last move his head would make of his own volition for a while. His mouth opened under Charles’ control and Charles bent down to kiss him and lick around his open mouth. Erik could do nothing but lie there helplessly with his mouth open while Charles took his time exploring. After he was done kissing, he put a finger in Erik’s mouth and moved it all around, and then, smiling, put two fingers in.

“Ooh, this gives me ideas,” Charles cooed. “I could do anything to your mouth and you couldn’t stop me.”

That wasn’t strictly true, but Erik liked to hear it and Charles knew that. 

“I took the blindfold off so you could get a good view,” Charles continued sweetly. “I want you to see what happens when I take my buttplug out. I want you to see it as it dribbles out my asshole and down my balls and into your dirty whore mouth.”

Erik couldn’t move his mouth or his arms, but his hips jerked desperately as Charles’ words sent a jolt of shock and desire through him. His cock strained against the leather cock ring, red and veiny. 

Charles smiled with delight. “How nice that your dirtiest fantasy is something we both can enjoy. I was well-fucked this evening, Erik. And all I thought about was coming home to you and making you slurp up all the come in my ass.”

Erik was almost beyond rational thought. He was dreading it but also impatiently wanting it.

Charles turned around so that he was on his hands and knees on top of Erik, with his ass in Erik’s face. “Here goes, my love,” he murmured, and started to twist the buttplug out. 

_Is this really happening,_ Erik thought as he watched Charles pull the buttplug away from his asshole. The cloudy liquid started dribbling out immediately, and Erik jerked as the first glob of it hit his lip. 

Charles was watching by hanging his head down, and also through Erik’s eyes. “Oops,” he said with a chuckle, repositioning himself as that glob slid down Erik’s chin. “We can’t have that. I need to fill your mouth with this spunk, don’t I?” The next glob hit Erik square on the back of his throat. 

Erik would have gagged if Charles hadn’t had such a firm control on him. More semen dribbled out, landing with soft splats directly center in Erik’s mouth.

Erik was trembling. He was losing himself. He was just a cum receptacle, something that existed only for Charles pleasure and amusement. Tears came to his eyes as his mouth filled with semen. 

“Watch,” Charles commanded in a voice that brooked no argument. Erik hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes - hadn’t realized Charles had allowed him to. He watched as Charles’ sphincter clenched and pushed out even more semen, the combined cum of the two other men who had fucked his husband this evening. 

What was wrong with him, that he wanted that? 

“Yellow,” Charles said, invoking their ‘just checking in’ safeword. “Erik, love, do you want to stop?”

Erik considered, closing his eyes again, his mouth almost full and still open. _Touch me,_ he begged Charles mentally. 

Charles obligingly started slowly stroking Erik’s cock. Erik relaxed into the feeling. It felt so good. God he loved Charles, Charles who indulged Erik’s dirtiest fantasies. 

“I’m going to give you control of your own face back,” Charles whispered, “But you are not to swallow, do you understand?”

Erik sent his mental assent. Charles sucked his cock a moment, as a reward, and then turned around. He looked at Erik foldly. “You are so filthy, Erik,” he whispered, as if it were an endearment. “How did I get lucky enough to be with someone who wants the same kind of twisted and depraved things I do?”

Erik blinked. Charles hadn’t really said _he_ wanted this; he had told Erik it was all about Erik’s desire; Erik’s fantasy. Erik’s arousal returned full force. He wanted to please Charles. 

“Excellent,” Charles said, placing soft kisses around Erik’s face, and even on his cum-splattered lower lip. “I’d like to fuck your face.”

Erik had been assuming Charles would make him swallow at some point. He almost swallowed convulsively then, but he barely managed not to. He sent a mental affirmation because he was sure he would spill if he moved his head. 

“Oh, I love you like this,” Charles purred, climbing up on Erik’s body and moving so his knees were on either side of Erik’s face. “Open up - oh, I guess you already are.” Giggling at his own joke, Charles slowly put his penis in Erik’s open mouth. The liquid gushed out the sides and Erik made a distressed sound as ejaculate slid down his cheeks and onto his neck, some of it even pooling in his ears. 

“So pretty,” Charles said appreciatively, pushing in farther until he hit the back of Erik’s throat. 

Erik loved it. 

“Yes,” Charles breathed, grabbing the headboard with his hands and beginning to rock his cock in and out of Erik’s mouth in earnest. More semen bubbled out and Erik felt helpless and incredibly, embarrassingly aroused. 

“Close your lips around my cock,” Charles gasped as he started fucking Erik’s face harder. Erik could only do that by forcing even more semen out. It had pooled around his head on the bedsheet - Erik doubted there was that much even left in his mouth. 

“Open your throat, Erik, I know you can,” Charles said. “I want my balls on your chin.”

Erik could do that, but it would mean swallowing. He saw the glint in Charles’ eye that meant Charles knew exactly what he was asking. Erik swallowed the bit of semen still at the back of his throat and tried not to gag as Charles’ cock abruptly sank deeper into his face.

“Yes,” Charles whispered, and continued fucking Erik’s face. Erik’s jaw was getting sore and he wondered if Charles planned to come this way.

“No, I don’t,” Charles answered a moment later, pulling his cock out of Erik’s mouth most of the way and teasing Erik’s lips with his cockhead for a moment. “I want to give _you_ the opportunity to come, though.”

Opportunity? Arousal and anxiety spiked simultaneously in Erik’s mind. That meant he had to earn it, and if he knew Chalres…

“I think there’s still some come in my ass, and I want you to lick it out,” Charles said calmly. “If you do that - and you do a good job - I will let you come.” Charles chuckled. “I’ll even swallow.”

Erik writhed with the agonizing humiliation of the request, but he wanted to come and, god help him, he wanted to suck other men’s come out of his husband’s ass. Charles grinned at him and kissed him deeply before turning around again and taking Erik’s cock in his mouth and sucking it down. Erik gasped with the sudden unexpected pleasure when it immediately stopped. 

“Aren’t you meant to be doing something, love?” Charles murmured.

Erik belatedly leaned forward and licked hesitantly at Charles’ asshole. It tasted like raw flesh and semen. Erik licked a little more boldly, feeling the spike of pleasure from Charles that he enjoyed the feeling, and was rewarded by feeling Charles’ warm mouth envelop his cock again. 

Erik licked deeper, pressing his tongue against the ring of muscle and catching the dribble of liquid on his tongue when it came out. It seemed much more bearable now, in small quantities,\, and he swallowed it without a thought, eagerly licking for more as he got closer to his own orgasm. He’d been aroused for a long time; he wouldn’t last long. 

“Put your lips on my hole and suck as hard as you can,” Charles commanded and Erik felt a spike of apprehension and arousal but he was so close to coming and Charles had ordered him and he wanted to be good for Charles...

Erik followed Charles’ instruction and sucked Charles’ asshole hard, like he was trying to give it a hickey. Charles unsnapped the leather cock ring at the same time and Erik came spectacularly as he sucked what was presumably the last remaining bit of semen out of Charles’ ass. 

He coughed on the cum that hit the back of his throat as his body went rigid with his own climax. True to his word, Charles swallowed it down, even as he watched Erik coughing with concern. 

Charles wiped his mouth and turned around on Erik yet again. “What can I do for you?” he asked, concern softening his features.

“Water,” Erik choked out between coughs. Charles hastily went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and a towel. 

He handed Erik the water and indicated he should lift his head for the towel. Erik did, as he had to lift his head to drink anyway, and Charles placed the towel over the very large wet spot under Erik’s head. 

He cuddled up next to Erik after that. “How do you feel?” Charles asked softly. 

“I don’t know,” Erik said. Charles could feel the swirling confusion in Erik’s mind, the disbelief that he had wanted or enjoyed that, now that his arousal had passed and left only the negative emotions. “I can’t believe you--we--did that.”

“Well, it wasn’t _exactly_ your fantasy,” Charles admitted. “I had some concerns about safety, and I thought you might track down and kill the men afterward.”

Erik had to admit it had crossed his mind. 

“So...it was all me,” Charles said, grinning impishly. “I gave myself an enema, then jerked off and used a turkey baster to put it inside myself. But it wasn’t enough, so I did it _again_ , and then put the buttplug in to keep it in place. The second time it took a while. That’s why I was ‘gone’ for three hours.”

Erik rolled closer to Charles and wrapped an arm around him. “You did all that for me?” he whispered. 

“Mm-hm,” Charles hummed back. “It was a real sacrifice, too,” he added. 

“I love you,” Erik said. he was drifting off to sleep, feeling content, but one thought tugged him awake. “Put a new turkey baster on the shopping list?”

“Already done,” Charles whispered, right as Erik fell asleep.


End file.
